Stirling type air engines which use reciprocating pistons have been well known in the art. Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,890, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses an engine of the Stirling type which utilizes rotary and lobed pistons operating in lobed chambers instead of reciprocating pistons.
In order to maximize efficiency and increase output, the “hot” portion of a Stirling type engine operates at a high temperature. The need for conventional lubrication has served as a limitation on the operation of such engines. For example, an automobile engine is typically lubricated with oil having a flash point of about 450° F.
Accordingly, there exists a need for assemblies and devices that address these problems. A system or assembly that allowed a Stirling type engine to operate at high temperatures by eliminating the need for oil lubrication of the pistons would be an improvement in the art.